Eighteen Years
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: Remus and Sirius have been together for eighteen years, and today is their Anniversary
1. Remus to Sirius

**I realized that today is the one-year anniversary of my VERY FIRST FANFIC! So I am writing this in honor of '_Accidents Happen Twice'__s _first birthday. It will be short since I got a hella lot of homework. Since '_Accidents Happen Twice' _was a fic about Remus and Sirius getting together, this will be about their eighteenth anniversary. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**P.S. This is not mine… I found the letter on the Internet. (I was too lazy to write my own thing.) And that brilliant British Lady owns the characters.**

To my Sirius,

I can't believe we've been together eighteen years ago today. Our wedding was so beautiful, so perfect. It was everything I dreamed about. You were everything I dreamed about… And, somehow I found you.

The day when you first kissed me, I knew I was going to marry you. Can you believe that was almost twenty years ago?

In the early days of our friendship, we had so much fun getting to know each other. The more I learned about you, the more I fell in love with you. There were days when I seriously thought my heart would burst with happiness. It sounds corny, I know, but it's true.

One year passed, then two, then three & I knew that I didn't want to spend my life with anyone else, but you. You made me whole. You taught me how to love myself. You made me want to be a better person. Our lives just fit together so perfectly. They had from day one.

Mostly, our marriage has been pretty smooth. We hit a few bumps in the road along the way. Like the Full Moon Incident the year before Harry was born. Every night, for the 8 days I was at St. Mungo's, you slept on the fold out chair, right by my bedside. You only left me to go home, shower and check the mail. You were there for me through the entire recovery process, as you have been since the day we met.

And, in the October of eighty-one, when we lost our best friends….

For the last two years, well...really, for the last eighteen years, not a day has gone by without you making me laugh at least 100 times a day.

I love that you have such a kind heart, despite Azkaban. I love that you always put me first. I love that you never complain when I buy new books or new ink and quills or scrap booking stuff. I love that you surprise me with little gifts every now and then. I love when I pick up a letter and see that it's from you. I love that I still get butterflies in my stomach every time I see you.

Eighteen years is a long time, but 100 years with you wouldn't be enough for me.

All my love,

Your Remus

**Well… that's it… (Happy anniversary to Me. happy anniversary to me….)**

**If I get six reviews, I'll do a chapter for Sirius too.**


	2. Sirius to Remus

**So I got six reviews! YAAAAY! So as promised, here is Sirius' Letter to Remus. (Again, it's from off the Internet.)**

**So for the Last chapter I got a couple of sort of Flames from **Pjoy11**. **Pjoy11** if you're reading this I clearly said that this was about their ANNIVERSARY, which means that two people have been MARRIED. And in the summary I said that they were TOGETHER. so you should have known that this was slash…**

Moony,

You know what today is….happy anniversary! _Merlin,_ time sure does fly. Every day with you has been a blessing. I still thank my lucky star that you said yes. "You are my Moonshine, my only Moonshine…" You know I was thinking about this anniversary the other day and thinking that what we have is just like one of those silly romantic comedy chick flicks you love to watch. You know what I mean, the girl and guy meet, a series of crazy and improbable events happen, they fight then they make up and end up together. I was just thinking that our love has been sort of like that, only in real life.

On our first date, almost nineteen years ago, you shared some of your meal with me. It was a sign of things to come: you've shared something with me, some part of your day or your life, ever since. Your laughs, your frowns, your ups and downs, your favorite tunes, your warmth, your tears, your love for silly things like old men dancing while they sing, and serious things like an honest explanation. Your love of cooking, polite happy children, kittens with big blue eyes, people who teach with smiles on their faces, parrots who say "I love you girrrrrrrl!" Your Tea! Your love... for me.

When I woke up this morning, you laid there beside me wearing a sleepy smile. You shared that with me too, and now I'm wearing it. You ask little in return. Just my love, my support, my friendship, my appreciation… You have them, all that I have left.

The truth is I can't imagine living my life with anyone else or loving anyone else. You have been there for me through everything. You are my source of inspiration and the reason I get up and live every day. And if it's okay with you I kind of want to keep this good thing going and remain together forever. But of course, only if it's okay with you. Never mind, don't answer that. I still feel like a kid with you all giddy and butterflies in my stomach each time I see you walk downstairs all dressed up. It's hard to believe you picked me. I pinch myself sometimes to make sure it's real.

Our little "us" has changed some since the early days, but it's still there at the center of our lives. There's more respect and understanding for each other, more comfort with who we are together, more confidence. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love sleeping next to you, and coming home to you, listening to you, talking to you and romping on full moons with you.

(Keep teaching me how not to be selfish, I have a lot to learn.)

We don't know how long our journey will be, but we know we'll be together to the end and this makes the bad times more bearable, and the good times even better. Happy anniversary Moonshine. I love you so much and have so much more love to give you through the years.

With all my love,

Your Padfoot


End file.
